In a mobile communications terminal, such as a radiotelephone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a wireless e-mail device (e.g., a Blackberry™ handheld device), a wireless handheld Internet browser, and/or combinations thereof, a list (such as a whitelist) may be used to identify acceptable recipients/sources of information transmitted/received from/at the mobile communications device. More particularly, one or more of these lists may be programmed into the mobile communications device (e.g., by the manufacturer and/or service provider) before being provided to a user/customer. Accordingly, transmission of sensitive material (such as identification information, financial information, etc.) to untrustworthy recipients and/or receipt of undesired material (such as viruses, spam, etc.) from untrustworthy sources may be reduced.